Fetch
"Fetch" is the second segment of the sixteenth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on July 25, 2016 alongside "Star on Wheels", and is the second segment of the third episode in the second season. Synopsis A mysterious stray dog steals Star's wand and refuses to give it back. Plot At the park, Marco tries to puncture an apple carton with a straw to no avail. Star tries to give him encouragement while the laser puppies run rampant. As Marco tries to concentrate, he tells Star to get the puppies to stop bothering him. Star, in the heat of the moment, accidentally tosses her wand away to get rid of them. The wand ends up in the maw of a dog that does not appear to have an owner. As it is unwilling to drop the wand, Star has no choice, but to take the dog home with her. She and Marco are freaked out by the dog's insistence on not dropping the wand, even eating with it still in its mouth and, oddly enough, going to the bathroom with the sound of flushing and washing heard. Marco heads to bed with Star sleeping on the couch with the dog. In the middle of the night, the dog sneaks upstairs to watch Marco sleep with the puppies. The next morning, a refreshed Marco finds Star and the dog still on the couch. Star is sleep deprived as she decides to wear the dog on her head. Principal Skeeves immediately kicks Star out of school for having the dog on her head and continuously gets calls from Moon about sending a gift to her aunt. While at a convenience store, Star finds an ad for a lost dog. Believing it to be the dog she has, she calls the number, but it turns out to be a creepy lady named Lydia who just wanted a dog whom she surreptitiously named Willoughby (after seeing a sign saying "Willow" and bee flying by). Star annoyed takes Willoughby back home and Marco agrees to go back to the park to find the owner. Eventually, Willoughby wanders into the bathroom again and Star catchers her trying to use the wand on herself. Willoughy can walk on her hind legs and talk. After helping Marco with puncturing the juice box (she punctures the bottom) she reveals that she comes from a dimension where dogs have problems all the time and she wanted to zap herself into being like regular dogs on Earth. Star says she cannot run away from her problems (though Marco points out that she does this, Star claims she "takes breaks") and that she needs "a Marco" of her own. She calls up Lydia and Willoughby decides to get adopted by her. The moment is ruined however, when Star once again "takes a break" from a call from Moon. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Mayim Bialik as Willoughby *Amy Sedaris as Lydia *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly/Jackie-Lynn Thomas *Jeff Bennett as Principal Skeeves Trivia *Marco reveals that everyone leaves the park whenever he and Star arrive. He seems oddly oblivious as to why though. *Star reveals that the wand gives off radiation and that she sleeps with it under her pillow. This would probably explain her odd personality. *In the park, among the flyers, there is one labelled "Grumpy Animal" with a cat on it. This is a possible homage to Grumpy Cat. *Another flyer has an image of a turtle with the name "Ninja". This is a possible homage to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles line. *Despite the juice carton depicting a picture of an apple, Marco states that the flavor is white grape. International Premieres *August 18, 2016 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *October 23, 2016 (France) *November 9, 2016 (Italy) *November 13, 2016 (Japan) *December 2, 2016 (Southeast Asia) *December 12, 2016 (Latin America) *January 4, 2017 (Poland) Gallery Fetch poster.jpg Fetch concept 1.jpg Marco Asleep with the Puppies.png Laser Puppy Plays Pirate.png|Play pirate External links *Fetch at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki nl:Apporte Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes